


Nightmares - The Hero

by FairyAscending



Series: Dragon Age - Reactions [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: "Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the only combatants who decided to take up arms against this Blight."We see how the Inner Circle of the Inquisitor fared against the Nightmare Demon in the Fade, but how about the other parties? Let's see the reactions of the Wardens party.





	Nightmares - The Hero

Nightmare: Perhaps  _I_ should be afraid, facing the only combatants who decided to take up arms against this Blight. 

 

Nightmare: Like Alistair. Warden and Templar at the same time and yet for all your strength, it was not enough to save Duncan. Had you been at his side in the battle at Ostagar, you could've made a difference, yet you followed orders like some kind of lost puppy. It was not the darkspawn, but  _your_ sore lack of insight that cost this famous Senior Warden his life and the order its future.

Alistair: Oh..it's giving an impression of Morrigan. Nice.

 

(After the reveal that he is Maric's bastard):

 

Nightmare: Prince Alistair. Your heritage keeps you duty-bound to rule Ferelden, lest king Calenheads bloodline die out. Yet you prefered to leave the matter in another's hands, out of sloth. Will the citizens of Ferelden curse your name for robbing them of one of the few things, they can be proud on, after the Orlesian occupation? But what if you do accept? After all...you lack what it takes inside to be a ruler.

Alistair: Thanks for summarizing my bind. Saves me some time.

 

Nightmare: Morrigan. Daughter of Flemeth, witch of the Kocari wilds and a professional at driving away the people around you. Admit it...you thought that the Warden would drive you from their company after you lead them out of the wilds. Even now you refuse to trust them completely, raising everything in your path into a sea of blood, while pinning the blame on Flemeth, when you only have yourself to blame for it.

Morrigan: 'Tis not a new game demon. Begone!

 

Nightmare: Sten of the Beresaad. Not only did you abandon your brothers of the Ben-Hassrath to death, but you also slayed the inhabitants of an entire farmhold, leaving but one child an orphan, all over a missing weapon. While the meaning of weapons forged specially for one warrior is not lost on me, you spilled the blood of your helpers for it. Maybe the Chantry mother was justified in calling you a monster.

Sten: It is the percise reason I follow the Warden.

 

Nightmare: Leliana. A lay sister of remote Lothering. One wonders why a girl who lived life high, would ever choose a cloister over all that. Or is it something else? Your affirmation and your sign. Are both of those things not just akin to a cozy blanket to hide under from the person you really are? Songs, stories and dance to hide the murderous monster, who takes pride and joy in watching the life flicker from a persons eyes?

Leliana: You can not harm me creature, I know what I believe!

 

(After killing Marjolaine):

 

Nightmare: No more hiding for you Leliana. You professed love and forgiveness, signs of the Makers love for his creation and yet you still drenched your hands in blood. All for the sake of revenge. It is understandable after what was done to you, but how can you ever face your beloved Maker and your dreamed up fixed world again? You can not Leliana and you have to come to terms with the fact that you will never be whole again.

Leliana: I have always been whole. It is you who will fall.

 

Nightmare: Oghren, the famed Orzammar warrior. Famed for drunken excesses and being the cause of the loss of the entire House Branka in the Deep Roads. Had you been a better mate, you could not only have prevented a living god of the Dwarves from straying thus taking away the hope of Orzammar to make it through its trying times, but also the loss of countless lives. Branding you as a surfacer is probably a kindness, since Orzammar is probably all to glad to be rid of you.

Oghren: Ahh...sod it with your preaching. It's nothing I haven't said to myself...

 

Nightmare: Zevran Arainai...the upstart of the Antivan Crows. One wonders...how many lives would've been better, had you never been born? Your mother's live certainly would've been. Without you, she could've left the whorehouse and returned to the Dalish. How many widows, widowers, orphans and childless mothers did you leave in your wake? Not even your lovers were safe from your destructive touch...neither Rinna nor Talissen.

Zevran: I'm still waiting for a reason not to charge ahead and start cutting this demons vocal cords...I haven't heared it yet.

 

Nightmare: Wynne...the professor of false truths of both Chantry and Circle of Magi. Clinging to this empty life and tearing others down with you. Does the feeling of guilt for betraying your own kind and kin never occur to you? One example is Anerin...after the way you acted, you still encouraged him to come back to the Circle, thus taking the happiness he found with the Dalish. And what of Rhys? What sort of mother freely chooses to give up her baby to keep her spot in a system opressive to mages? 

Wynne: I have heared that often. While many choose to fight against it, they fail to see that it is better than the alternative.


End file.
